LOVE
by Pick one
Summary: Dark fic! Love makes people do crazy things. Find out what Hidan and Shikamaru do for the girl they love. MATURE CONTENT/EXTREME VIOLENCE


Hidan has Temari pressed against the wall. Holding her up by her legs and fucking her as hard as he could. Temari has her arms wrapped around his neck moaning out loud. Hidan looks at her face and see the pleasure wash over her. He smiles and starts kissing. Their tounges intertwine with eachother and Temari starts digging her nails into Hidans shoulders. Hidan bites her lips drawing a bit of blood and licking it off.

Temari starts arching her back and moaning Hidan's name. Hidan feels her tighten up around his cock and she starts to cum. The tightness gets Hidan to cum and his cum paints her uterus.

Hidan puts her down and wraps his arms around her waist before he starts kissing her again. Temari kisses him back as his cum drips down her legs. As they break the kiss Temari moves his arms and walks away.

Hidan turns to look at her. He watches her pick up her clothes "I love you" he says out loud. Temari pause for a moment she shakes her head "You love the sex" she starts putting her clothes on. Hidan pulls up his grey sweatpants and walks over to her. He looks at the ring on her finger while she hooks her bra "You are really gonna marry that scrawny kid tomorrow Tem" he asks bewildered.

Temari scoffs and continues getting dressed "Yes I am" she answers. Hidan grabs her arm and make her face him "Why? What so good about him that you're willing to throw away everything we have" he starts feeling the rage boil inside him. Temari snatches back from him "Whether you believe me or not I actually love him Hidan. He makes me happy, he is the only person I want to hold me at nigh, the only person I want to start family, the only person I want to grow old with" she answers passionately defending her future husband.

Hidan grabs her by her neck and pins her against the wall. He winds his fist back and hit the wall centimetres away from her face. He puts his head down and tears began to drip on the floor. Temari's heart is racing and guilt starts to run through her body "I'm sorry Hidan I never meant to lead you on" she feels the grip on her neck loosen up. She moves his hand from her neck and puts on her jacket before leaving his place.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku in holy matrimony..." the minister start the wedding ceremony.

Temari stands across from her fiancee elated barely containing her happiness. Temari sees him smiling knowing when he is just as happy as her. She squeezes his hand excited that in a couple minutes she'll have a ring on her finger and she'll be calling him her husband

"If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" The minister pauses and waits a moment for anyone to say anything.

Someone in the crowd stands up "I have something say" they announce. Shikamaru and Temari look at who it is. Temari turns back to Shikamaru and puts her head down in shame after she sees Hidan. Hidan walks into the aisle and walks towards them "Where were you last night Tem" he asks her. Temari doesn't answer him. Shikamaru looks at her and seeing her reaction he knows something is going on.

Hidan puts his hand in his jacket pocket and takes out a flask "Tell your husband where you were last night Temari" he takes a sip of what's in his flask. Shikamaru lets go of her hands "Temari tell me what happened" Shikamaru lifts her head up. Temari starts to cry and hugs Shikamaru "I'm so sorry Shikamaru. He meant nothing to me. I was drinking last night and I know I couldn't see you the night before the wedding..." she tries explaining herself.

Hearing her call him a mistake pisses Hidan off beyond belief. He reaches in his other pocket and takes out beretta 92 and points it at her. Everyone in the audience gasped in shocks and stand up. Some even running out the church. Hidan cocks the gun "A mistake. A fucking mistake Tem. You can't be fucking serious..." Shikamaru holds Temari close to him "...Once is a mistake sweetheart. We've been fucking for over 4 months" Hidan starts calling her out.

Shikamaru stands infront of Temari "I dont know who you are but I just want to tell you she isnt worth it. You can't let her have this much power over you. Just put the gun down and leave please" Shikamaru hears Temari sobbing and feels her grabbing his suit and she is shaking in fear. Hidan presses the barrel of the gun to Shikamaru's forehead "This has nothing to do with you. Now move out the fucking way" Hidan warns him.

Shikamaru sighs "I can't let you do something you're going to regret." Hidan starts laughing "What the fuck is wrong with you. She has been fucking me for 4 months. She had been cheating on you for 4 month and you're still going to protect her. She obviously doesn't appreciate it you or love you SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL PROTECTING HER" Hidan starts shouting. Shikamaru shrugs "I still love her I guess" he answers.

A gunshot sound rings through the church. Temari watches Shikamaru's body drop to the floor. She looks up at Hidan "Look at what you did to him Temari" he turns around and walks at the building. Temari drops to her knees and holds Shikamaru in her arms bawling and apologizing. She rocks back and forth as everyone runs out the church "I'm sorry Shikamaru. I love you so much" she whispers out before kissing his lifeless body.


End file.
